Patriot's Pride
Patriot's Pride is a business in Columbia. It specializes in making candies, pastries, and other confectioneries. __TOC__ ''BioShock Infinite'' Patriot's Pride is one of several stores and businesses Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth can visit on their journey through the flying city. Town Center The first branch can be seen while walking from New Eden Square towards the The Fairgrounds, but it cannot be visited. Another branch can be found in Shady Lane in the Town Center, which is blocked by two Columbian police officers until the raffle drawing has concluded and police enter. Shady Lane's Patriot's Pride was seemingly operating as normal until Booker infiltrated the Raffle, causing chaos. Parts of Shady Lane were hastily evacuated by the police, with some businesses gating their doors to protect the interior. A man has been left on the other side of the gate on Patriot's Pride's balcony and is covering in fear as Booker persuades the policemen on the lane. Soldier's Field Patriot's Pride is heavily advertised in Soldier's Field. A physical location is found in Patriot's Pavilion in Soldier's Field in the Tickets building. The candy store is one of several located in the building, including a Cigar Shop and Duke's Choice Concessions. Is it also adjacent to the Vox Populi Code Book, needed to translate the nearby cipher. The store contains a Minuteman's Armory as well as numerous foodstuffs to replenish health. Among the merchandise are replicas of Monument Tower which Elizabeth jokes that she deserves a share of the profits. A locked door in the shop leads behind the ticketing counter with access to a bank bag of Silver Eagles and a Gear. The Kinetoscope, Who are the Vox Populi?, is located right in front of the dividing wall. Downtown Emporia Two branches of the candy store are found in the Market District of Downtown Emporia. One of them is inaccessible (set next to Springfield), but the other can be visited. Said business is set in the bottom floor of a green building, terraced among other businesses, opposite to Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive at the area during the Vox Populi uprising, and have to battle before they can approach the interior of the business. Elizabeth can bring in a Freight Hook via a Tear, which is set on the building, to assist in combat. The building itself has not been treated kindly by the Vox: the top floor is on fire, with smoke partly covering the Emporia Towers billboard on the roof. Although the business is locked and requires three lockpicks to open, the interior has not been spared. The floor is covered with garbage and the cash register has been looted, although they missed a few silver eagles, which can be found on the main counter and floor. The store is filled with chocolate, caramel and almond Gift Boxes, which can be found on the shelves and the counters, which according to a "Free Sample!" sign: the player can loot. The storage contains crates and canned food, along with a Gear. Another building is found in the "Downtown" area, though the building has been burned out by the time of Booker's arrival, making it inaccessible. Gallery ''BioShock Infinite'' Town Center BioI TC New Eden Square Patriot's Pride.jpg|''The Patriot's Pride on New Eden Square.'' Downtown Emporia BioI Downtown Emporia Central Market District Patriot's Pride Building.jpg|The buildings housing the central market's Patriot's Pride. BioI Downtown Emporia Market District Patriot's Pride Building Freight Hook Balcony Tear.jpg|''The opened Freight Hook balcony Tear on the Patriot's Pride building.'' BioI Downtown Emporia Central Market District Patriot's Pride Entrance.jpg|The central market's Patriot's Pride entrance. BioI Downtown Emporia Central Market District Patriot's Pride Interior 2.jpg|''Another view of the central market's branch's interior.'' BioI Downtown Emporia South Market District Patriot's Pride Exterior.jpg|''The south market's branch.'' ''Clash in the Clouds DukeDimwitTheatre7.png|''The Patriot's Pride marquee seen in the Duke and Dimwit Theatre map in Clash in the Clouds. CitC Emporia Arcade Patriot's Pride Store.jpg|''A Patriot's Pride store seen in the Emporia Arcade map of'' Clash in the Clouds. it:Patriot's Pride Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Town Center Category:Soldier's Field Category:Downtown Emporia